Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the main antagonist of Disney's 2000 film An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the egotistical leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his own victory, not caring how many Gammas will be left behind. He only wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others that he dubs "clowns". He was voiced by , who also played Ozzy from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and Dr. Hämsterviel from the Lilo and Stitch franchise. Personality Bradley can best be described as rude, selfish, egotistical, and extremely arrogant, as he only considers himself a winner while he views everyone else, including his own Gamma fraternity members, as total losers. He is also a very dirty cheater, such as adding jet packs onto his skateboards to make his team go faster. By the climax, Brad becomes so obsessed over winning the X-Games, that he is perfectly willing to severely injure or even kill his opponents to ensure his victory. He also has no genuine loyalty towards his Gamma members as proven when Tank is ahead and could win the race for him, Brad just activates another cheat. But when that backfires and ends up trapping Tank in a burning X-Games logo, Bradley just takes advantage of the accident to continue the race. Despite being an extremely pompous and dirty cheater, Bradley is not a sore loser because he conceded defeat (if not to just save face and keep his popularity and reputation intact) and even agreed to be Max's towel boy. But Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank, who then gives the treacherous and manipulative jerk his well-deserved comeuppance. Biography When Max, P.J., and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy sneaks back into the house to return his Gamma badge, he overhears their conversation that the Gammas were gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, Bradley had disguised cheaters to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. While he was racing, Bradley attempted various cheats, including having his teammates blocking the road, moving a hay bale so the racers would go cross country, and having Tank throw him past the other team. Soon after, Goofy stumbled towards Brad and bumped into them sending them both flying. Near the finish line, although Bradley's second in command Tank was in the lead, Bradley was unwilling to let anyone but himself cross the finish line and pulls out a remote control to activate one last cheat. To stop Bradley, Goofy throws his horseshoe at his face, but as Bradley falls to the ground, his chin hits the button that has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire. Ignoring the accident, Brad races forward to win the race for himself, but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank release themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max beats Brad to the finish line, winning the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. He was never seen or heard from again. Trivia *When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of him being evil. *In the Latin Spanish dub, Bradley was voiced by the late Jesús Barrero, who also dubbed many other villains like Billy Nolan, Quirinus Quirrell, Malcolm Merlyn, Peter Griffin, and also dubbed other Disney villains: Banzai the Hyena, Emperor Kuzco, Jack Frost, the Knave of Hearts and Rodrigo. *He is the only Gamma who never redeemed himself. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Trickster Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Gangsters Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Humanoid Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Honorable Category:Saboteurs Category:Master of Hero